War of the Roses
by Mako-chan
Summary: They said two wrongs make no right. But what if what’s so wrong can be so right? XIAOYIN.AU.OOC
1. Prologue

**War of the Roses**

**by:Mako-chan**

(Xiaoyu and Wang Jinrey are not mine. They're Namco's.)

**Prologue: Prelude to a War**

**_Tianhe District Guangzhou, Guandong Province, China_**

It was Monday, a beginning of a new week. The morning sun shone brightly against the early mist, creating a picturesque view almost reminiscent of old art. In the main streets and square, people were walking, people were riding their bicycles. In fact, they outnumbered cars. The morning smelled uniquely invigorating – a combination of the fresh morning dew and something steamed and fried.

Amidst the old and the simple lay the new, a symbol of an emerging power and prosperity. Not too far away, massive buildings stood, coming to life as company men and women poured inside.

At 10:00 in the morning, workers of the Ling Enterprises were going about paperwork, meetings, and formal reports like the rest of the week didn't exist. Nobody was an exception, even the owner and CEO himself seemed like he had no time to spare.

Odd it may seem to most people; Wang Jinrey kept working even if he was well over retirement age. The more fantastic thing was he had the tenacity and acumen like an ambitious man in his late twenties.

He sat in his massive leather chair which was situated at the top of the long table, doing his best to listen to one of the board member's staff presiding over the weekly meeting. Jinrey had to admit, this was the first time in years that he had not been able to get a good night's sleep. If things were left up to him, he'd feint back spasms to spare him stuttering and incompetence…. Besides, his little sweetheart was coming back, a proud graduate of Harvard Business School… Shouldn't he be the first face to been by her own granddaughter after being away from home for so long?

Jinrey took another sip his green tea, forcing himself to not think too much but at the same time forcing himself to pay attention to the presentation. _I can't believe I'm paying this youngster to drop bomb after bomb after bomb… _

"Err… The marketing division has reported a 15 decrease in this month's cost of revenue… I mean, production! A 15 decrease in this month's production!"

The elderly man took another sip of his steaming tea. Quietly, he stood up and walked, his hands clasped at the back. Jinrey went to the platform and inhaled deeply. He expelled his breath in a huge, exasperated sigh. "Young man," he asked with an ironic sense of certainty, "this month, is it?"

The skinny youth nodded his head and answered, "Yes."

Jinrey bowed his head contemplatively and put an arm on the young one's shoulder. "Young man, as much as it sounds thrilling – your report, I mean – and if it were any true, I'd be happiest. But in case you've lost your concept of time and space, it's only the first of the month."

He made little of an egress and laughed all the way back to his seat. "What is the world co—"

The next thing the elderly man knew, the room spun rapidly and all went black.

**_Aboard China Southern Airlines_**

A young woman sat alone in a plush and spacious seat in business class. She had boarded the plane wearing her hair into two perfect Chinese chignons, but after hours and hours of being in a vacuum and doing nothing, she had pulled on her hair. As she was sitting with a blanket on her lap, her ebony hair lay in a tangled mass. Her exuberance reflected her features. Anybody who learned or knew hardly believed that she was already 23. For most people, she could easily be mistaken for 18.

"Here is the headphone you requested. Is there anything else you want, ma'am? Anything to drink?"

The girl replied, waving her hand absently. "Thank you. Maybe just a glass of cold water."

Before coming home, she had booked an economy class ticket, but her grandfather had insisted that she deserved to come home as "befits his princess." After two days of argument, she met him halfway. Instead of coming home on a private jet, she opted for business class.

She plugged the jack and adjusted the headphones. She was growing restless and excited. In a matter of hours, she was coming home, and she couldn't wait to see her Grandpa Jinrey. Like the sprite that she is, she opened the small window and let the blinding sunshine in.

"Still an endless ocean," she told herself. She shut the window and closed her eyes, willing herself to catch some more sleep.

After some time, Xiaoyu's eyes fluttered as she felt a hand gently nudge her, trying to wake her from luxurious sleep.

"We have arrived. Welcome home, Ma'am," the flight attendant said with a smile.

The young lady stifled a yawn and replied with a smile. "Thank you. I can't wait to see my grandfather."

**_At the Baiyun International Airport_**

Voices were floating and the outside screeched with engine and tire. Li, Xiaoyu's amah, tugged and pulled at her handkerchief absently, watching anxiously as the signboards changed every few minutes. ARRIVED. ARRIVED – it said. No doubt, her Xiao would be eager and expecting her dear Grandpa Jinrey as soon as she gets out of the terminal. But with what happened earlier in the morning, it would surely make the girl's heart plummet.

"Amah, is that you?"

The elderly turned around. Standing a few feet away with a gigantic cart was her little porcelain doll. She stared at Xiaoyu intently, admiring how much she had grown over two years. Once clumsy and playful, she had transformed into a confident and refined lady. For a moment, she forgot all about the problem that lay ahead.

"Where's Grandpa?"

The question jolted the elderly woman out of her senses.

She took Xiaoyu's supple hands into hers. "Xiaoyu, there's something I have to tell you…"

**_At a city hospital_**

Jinrey was standing by the window watching people and cars move like ants from the 12th floor when somebody burst through the door.

"Grandpa!"

The elderly man turned around and his face crinkled happily with a smile. "Xiaoyu!" he exclaimed happily with open arms.

She ran to him, almost forgetting about his condition. "Amah told me. I was so worried! How are you?"

Patting her on the back, Jinrey replied, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Nothing serious. You know about these back spasms of mine."

Xiaoyu pouted. "They're not back pains. You fainted in the middle of a meeting! You think you can fool me?"

"Well that's true. Maybe I was too excited to see you, that's all."

"Maybe it's because you're well past retirement age and you just can't get your hands off THAT," she cut in.

"Perhaps." Jinrey gave his granddaughter a hug. "That's why I'm quitting and taking a permanent vacation."

Xiaoyu smiled at the thought. "Good idea."

"But you know… Where I end is where you begin."

_.. OMG. It's HER again. Anyway, I know that some of those who follow or read my works know "Romancing the Devil", and I also know that most of you are wondering where it went… well, sad to say, I just received a notice from saying they pulled it out. I am sad and frankly pissed off, because I do not have the copy of the past four chapters anymore – everybody is an aspiring writer, but it is heartbreaking to know that what you spend time and sit for is tossed out just like that. I'm sorry for not meeting the server's standards. Anyway, I'll try my best to recover it for those of you who follow it. As an additional measure or treat, you can also start visiting mediaminer. I haven't uploaded everything but be sure to check once in a while. My handle is Shirip3np3n._


	2. Chapter 1: The Emperor and the Empress

**War of the Roses**

**By: Mako-chan**

(Those familiar to you I don't own – like Jin and Xiaoyu.)

**Chapter 1: The Emperor and the Empress**

_**Guangzhou**_

"Miss Ling, the press relations consultant is on line one… Oh, and don't forget that you have a lunch meeting with Mr. Lee at the White Swan."

Xiaoyu nodded at her secretary. "Anything else?"

Mei shook her head. "Not at the moment, but don't keep your hopes up either. You have a full week ahead of you."

Pressing the glowing red button on her phone, she answered Mr. Zhang. "Good morning Mr. Zhang! I hope I haven't gone out on a date with some self-proclaimed bad boy and then wake up in somebody else's bed. What have you got for me?"

"Well to begin with, there is no negative publicity on you. In fact, we've been receiving nothing but good words."

Xiaoyu toyed with her glasses and playfully swivelled her seat. "So, if it's not about me or the company reputation or the sales, then what? I'm assuming this is the best news I've yet to hear."

At her response, the middle-aged man wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. His sigh did not go unnoticed over the other line as he began to speak. "It's news from Japan. I have been given some potentially alarming information."

"If it's not anywhere here then when and where?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Does the Mishima Zaibatsu ring a bell?"

"Of course. So what's our 'problem' got to do with them?" Xiaoyu asked, her tone a bit lighter than the last.

"They're the problem."

A long pause.

"They're the WHAT! But how? " Xiaoyu switched to speaker mode and began to pace across her office.

"Well basically, they own Japan in terms of every conceivable business except for ours. Fiber optics, semi-conductors… not their thing at the moment…"

"But will be and we have it." Xiaoyu finished and plopped on her seat again.

Remembering the files she went through the first day she took on the job, she learned that the Mishima Group entered into an agreement with their company. Outsourcing and buying their products and then incorporating it to theirs. Ling Enterprises had a rather "modest" office in Tokyo, and a plant in Kawasaki. They remain unbeaten in their home turf. _Have they fully developed their R&D? What was the Mishima planning to do, disengage? _

"But why am I hearing this from you? What's the Japan office doing?"

"Well," Mr. Zhang answered reluctantly, "you must know how it is back there. No different from ours really. But this is the Mishima Conglomerate we're talking about. And I know what you're thinking. They're not letting us go."

Xiaoyu hoped that she didn't have to hear the next words. She already knew.

"They're going to try to swallow us up."

"As if I'd let them."

"I hate to break it you, kid, but they have the means. It's no secret that the company's our money tree."

She banged her fist on the oak table. "Those sharks!"

Mr. Zhang added quietly, "It only gets worse. The fact that initially they have stocks put us in a difficult – and I mean difficult – position. I think it's best to have a meeting with your board members. Ask them the holders. Rather, WHO is the biggest stockholder other than you?"

Xiaoyu knew the strategy all too well. It had been done in the past, companies are doing it now, and they will do it if given the slightest chance. She wasn't about to lose this first challenge as the newly-appointed CEO of Ling Enterprises. She'd rather eat dirt than work for some ghastly and old Japanese man. Even if the worst happens, she'll make sure to put up one hell of a fight.

"Mr. Zhang, I really owe you big for this call. I'll take you up on your suggestion."

Xiaoyu pressed a button, hanging up the phone. Feeling pensive, she buzzed Mei.

"What is it, Ms. Ling?" she asked over the intercom.

"Although I would have loved to jump on the opportunity for a buffet lunch today, I'm afraid I can't."

Mei stammered. "B-but this is twice that you've cancelled on Mr. Lee! You can't do that!"

"I'm sorry Mei but I have to. Something really important came up. And I need you to call on my board. We're going to have an emergency meeting."

"What on earth for!" the secretary blurt out before she could censor her words.

"Well, you'll call them as soon as I say that if we don't get this meeting started, you may soon find yourself either out of a high-paying job or still working, but with no assurances of a high pay… and then there's also the incentive of working for an old man whom you have to child mind. Do you understand where I'm getting at?"

Ling didn't have wait for Mei's response. In ten minutes, everybody was gathered in the boardroom.

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

The signal light turned red, forcing a sleek black Rolls Royce to come to a stop. At the back of the car, a man in his mid-twenties was seated comfortably, one hand on his lap and the other resting against his side. Far from looking awfully bored, he was almost thoughtfully watching the public train pass by. When it was gone in a flash, he turned his attention to the sea of people before them, some walking calmly, while some sprinting and beating the blinking light.

"See anyone you fancy?" Mr. Oka, the family's trusted chauffeur, casually asked his youthful employer.

Raking a hand through his "thunder-charged" hair, he managed a lop-sided smile. "I don't hunt in the morning."

"So I'll take that you want me out of a job and home?" Mr. Oka suggested, making a left turn.

He chuckled at the older man's banter. "I'm considering it."

"It's as if you've not gotten into enough trouble from your father and grandfather for sneaking when you were younger."

"I was bored out of my mind. And still am."

"I doubt it if you can get past a hundred yards from the manor gates. You don't know how popular you are and how notorious you are with rival groups."

"If the people before me were less sinister, then my head in a silver platter shouldn't have to be on every one of those men's wish lists."

Mr. Oka laughed at the young man's insipid remarks. He stopped at the grand lobby of the Mishima Headquarters "Well, you're doing well at cleaning up their acts, aren't you?"

"Disgustingly yes," he replied as he got out of the car. He buttoned his blazer and gave it a straightening tug.

"Good morning, Mr. Kazama."

At 8:30 in the morning, officers and staff stood by the automatic doors, bowing deeply as Jin Kazama, the 26-year-old CEO and sole heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu, made his way to his office.

… _I'm sorry, by now I know you have the feeling you're in for a long story. I promise to try not to disappoint you. Please bear with me if some descriptions are not detailed or that accurate. I haven't been to China, but I have been to Japan. Some references are true, some are…oh well, this is fiction, and mine at that so, don't be nitpick on the details. And I'm not a business major, so I really don't have the faintest idea about how big corporations run at an everyday basis. I promise the next chapters will have Jin and Xiaoyu in the same space ;P. As I previously wrote, due to getting one of my stories pulled out, I decided to sign up with mediaminer. If you decide to take a look, my handle is Shirip3np3n. _


	3. Chapter 2: The Two Kingdoms

**War of the Roses**

**By: Mako-chan**

(Don't own Tekken characters. If I did, would I be a desperate writer?)

**Chapter 2: The Two Kingdoms**

_**Tokyo**_

Jin stood up from his lavish leather seat, stretching his long arms and legs. Ever since he sat there, the papers to be reviewed and contracts to be stamped or signed never seemed to end. He let out a bored sigh.

Outside, rain started to pour.

"Here are the files you requested for."

Jin turned around quickly and approached his desk, albeit somewhat distractedly.

"I knocked, you weren't answering," replied Takuma Hashimoto, Jin's staff director. He tossed the thick manila folder with a plop. "Profile, history, and everything you need to know about Ling Enterprises."

He uncrossed his arms and picked up the file. He skimmed through the first page and nodded as he did so. "Good work."

"You'd be a cripple without me." Tak added, "And one more thing. Have you read the papers today?"

Jin shook his head. Tak shook his head also, but it had more to do with dismay.

"It's obvious I haven't the time." Jin pointed at the stack of papers on his desk. "Although it is highly unbecoming of me."

"Seems their people pick up fast. Here, another seatwork for you." He tossed the Nihon Keizai Shimbun onto the table.

He eyed Tak suspiciously, then placed the folder down and picked up the folded broadsheet. Once opened, the words greeted him:

**Ling to Mishima: It will not happen**

Jin looked at his director, his eyebrows meeting halfway. He was starting to feel furious at the blatant refusal, but he would have to deal and read through the article later. Besides, it wasn't like his company didn't have the guns.

"So they're being a prick about it, huh? And that's just working with speculations," he remarked.

"Speculations which are true."

Tak leaned, placing his hands on the table. "Considering it was none other than Mr. Wang who engineered the alliance that dates back all the way to his younger days, highly unlikely. In case you've forgotten—"

"He and my great grandfather Jinpachi were best of friends. I know, I know," Jin said, he voice dripping with boredom.

"And in case you've also forgotten," Tak paused purposefully, making sure he had Jin's attention, "It's his granddaughter who's calling all the shots now."

"A GRANDDAUGHTER! Okay, I'm letting you go on for the hell of it."

Tak ceased the opportunity and talked, like a prophet giving a public sermon, "All those in that company's executive board are more or less contemporaries of Mr. Wang. They're older and more conservative. Classic people, you could even say. They fully supported the tie-up. It would take something colossal to make them reconsider. And it helps to be a Harvard graduate. Oh, did I forget that it also helps to be the granddaughter and the 'anointed one'?"

"New blood, eh?" Jin asked; his voice laced with sinister fascination. He suddenly pictured a badly dressed woman, her face older than her actual age, wearing an impossibly thick pair of spectacles. Jin suppressed a snort.

The director nodded wordlessly. "No different from you."

"Or maybe this has something to do with other issues. You know, it must be a 'girl thing.' We get that a lot nowadays."

"One way or another, either one of you has to lose. If you win, you get to absorb them then the semi-conductor biz is in the bag. Plus, you get to penetrate the Chinese market. Imagine the cheap labour and big revenues! If you lose to her, I have no doubt we'd be seeing much of our own products in the days to come, we lose money, we lose the China factor, we are going to be a LOSER in the field.

Not only do we lose. But we lose to a company that's 1/16 our size."

"You're right. If they're that small, tell me again why we need them so much?"

"Tell me of a time when my instincts failed me. I'm giving a scenario here. And I'm telling you these things also as a friend. Two words: prudently and cautiously. We may think – even them – we are they're money tree, but no one says it's not easy to plant a new one."

"Funny, I haven't met her yet."

"Who? Mr. Wang's prized granddaughter?" Tak asked casually.

"Y-yeah."

"It's their Tokyo reps who do it for the people back home. Never really goes up past the divisions. Besides, you have more than enough people to handle the smaller things for you."

"Except for now. And how do you explain the pile of papers sitting on my desk?"

"Well, they're neat."

"At least," Jin began, turning back to watch the city below, "this one's worth having a headache over."

_**Guangzhou**_

Xiaoyu drank her steaming cup of espresso when her assistant burst through the door with a "don't-mess-with-me" look.

"You should read this. Your life depends on it."

She blew the puff of steam emanating from her coffee then glanced up at Mei with a blank look.

"Don't look at me, look at this!" Mei pointed at the paper she placed on top of her boss's desk.

What Xiaoyu saw almost made her spit out her drink. With one hand, she lifted the newspaper up to read it.

"**Mishima proposal impossible to resist" – Dr. Chen**

She went onto read the article out loud. "When asked about the rumours about a bigger venture between Ling Enterprises and Mishima Group of Companies, renowned economist and former Minister of Finance Dr. Chen Yu said during the Sixth Annual International Investment Conference in Malaysia, 'The prospect of a full partnership will do the Ling Enterprises very good. In fact, the Mishima proposal is impossible to resist.'"

Mei chimed, "It just gets better and better. Believe me."

"So, what does he know that we don't, and why on earth does he know what he knows? Obviously, our 'partner' is telling something that we don't know but we're supposed to know."

"Er, yes," the secretary responded, tolerating her superior's use of words.

"Mei, call in Vice-President Hua for me. And contact the ticket sales."

Mei stopped on her tracks the moment she heard "ticket sales". Stupidly she asked, "Ticket sales?"

Xiaoyu stood up and bit her nail. _I knew getting my Japanese visa and language lessons would come in handy one of these days._ "It could have been at least for a vacation."

_Yep. You read it. **Guangzhou. **Apparently, my mind has taken another twisted path, aside from the fact that I virtually overlooked the fact that Xiaoyu's hometown is Guangzhou. If you read the prologue and first chapter, Beijing has been replaced. I did a little research and the place is awesome… Makes me want to go there for a vacation. _


	4. Chapter 3: The Royal Meeting

**War of the Roses**

**By: Mako-chan**

(Nope. I still don't own Xiaoyu, Jin, and other Tekken characters appearing in this fic.)

**Chapter 3: The Royal Meeting**

Li watched Xiaoyu as she rummaged around her closet and stuffed clothes inside her suitcase. The young mistress came home barely two hours that morning, not even uttering a greeting and went straight to her room to pack her things. She had a stern look on her face.

"My goodness! You've just come back and already, plans to leave!"

The young woman stopped briefly and answered, "Don't take it against you or anyone. This is urgent business. My flight leaves in a matter of hours."

"Today!" the elderly woman exclaimed, not believing Xiaoyu's words. "And not even your grandfather knows!"

"I didn't bet on it either, Amah." She expelled a long sigh. "But I'm doing this because I was given a big responsibility. I owe it to him and that means I will do everything in my power to manage Ling Enterprises in the way he did."

"I like that attitude of yours Xiaoyu. That's why I feel so lucky to have passed the business to you, considering that it is only the two of us now."

Xiaoyu turned around and saw her Grandpa Jinrey standing at the open doorway with a smile on his face.

"Grandpa I… I'm leaving for Tokyo. My plane leaves this afternoon."

"Is that so? May I at least know why you're flying?"

"The papers, Grandpa. We're getting big, unnecessary publicity over some rumour relating to the Mishima Conglomerate."

Jinrey stared at his granddaughter clueless.

"Let me guess, they want to gobble us up."

"Yes! Can you believe that? The nerve of those people!"

"On the contrary, I can. It's not difficult to see how, or why not."

"Grandpa! Do you understand what you're saying? This is serious!"

Xiaoyu wanted to pull her hair from her scalp. _Of all the times Grandpa Jinrey chose to be senile, it just had to be today…_

"Aren't you taking this a little too seriously?"

"No! They're playing with us! I'm going set things straight with them!"

Jinrey shook his head. "May Buddha bless you."

**_Narita International Airport_**

Xiaoyu wanted to scream.

Overkill would have been an understatement for everything she was seeing and hearing. The large screen not far from the entrance was advertising Mishima Motors. As if that wasn't enough, the next commercial was Mishima Telecommunications. Then Mishima Bank and Consulting. After that, Mishima Technologies. Outside, several jets had the logo of Mishima Airlines on it.

She gave a snort as she rode the escalator. _The next thing they'll own in this country is oxygen, I bet._

Sitting on her suitcase, Xiaoyu let out a huff. Bored out of her mind and waiting for the Narita Express Train to Shinjuku, she blew the bangs on her forehead. Before she could ramble to herself all the way to insanity, the train came right on the dot. After waiting for its passengers to get off, Xiaoyu carried her suitcase and boarded the train.

"At least one good thing about this trip is I get to stay in a luxury hotel," she said quietly as she took a seat by the window.

_**Shinjuku, Tokyo**_

After an hour, the train finally arrived at the Shinjuku Station. As if on cue, the door of the cars opened automatically and a representative of Ling Enterprises stood waiting just on the other side for her. Unmistakably behind her was a company runner. The woman, about the same age as she is, was wearing a uniform and on her collar was the company pin.

"Welcome to Japan, Ms. Ling. How was your trip? You must be very tired." greeted Miharu Hirano, one of the company's interpreters.

Xiaoyu smiled warmly at the two. When the chauffeur offered to carry her suitcase, in perfect Japanese, she spoke, "Thank you very much. I didn't really mean to disrupt your day. But since you asked, I had a relatively good trip. The flight's good. It was the arrival that was not so much of a good thing." She knew how Japanese people could be very sensitive with "bad" words. _If ads could kill, Mishima is capable of massacre._

"We were lucky to have snagged a suite for you. It's quite ironic that we were able to snatch from under Mr. Kazama's nose," Miharu enthusiastically informed her.

"Mr. Kazama?"

She looked at the Chinese girl with her eyebrows raised. "Yes. He is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He has been for half a year now. It's… outrageous how he's turned it to an empire in the literal sense of the word." Miharu was careful not to use the term "fantastic".

"They're having a three-day conference with other companies. It starts the day after tomorrow but he seems to like settling in earlier. Although I don't know, I was so sure that I overheard his assistant saying that he wanted two suites booked for him. He is only one man, and not exactly the size of a whale at that."

Xiaoyu tried to suppress her giggles while Miharu talked. Much to her delight and surprise, the Japanese was quite the talker. She may even come off tactless if she continues to blab about this Kazama person.

"Say, Miss er--"

"Oh, how thoughtless of me!" Miharu sputtered, not paying attention to the way she talked or treated the CEO of the corporation she works for. She gave a deep bow and introduced herself. "Good evening, Ms. Ling. I am Ling Enterprises' interpreter, Miharu Hirano. I look forward to working for you on this visit of yours. But if I may say so, I'm afraid to think that Ms. Ling has no need for my services. She's very good in speaking the language."

Xiaoyu listened intently as she settled herself comfortably in the passenger seat of the royal blue Alfa Romeo. "Miharu, you're correct. I don't have a need for an interpreter. But I'd be certainly glad to have a friend… Have you had your dinner?"

Miharu's stomach grumbled. It was all the answer she needed.

"Have a seat. I'm pretty battered so I'm going to get changed. I hope you know a good yakiniku place nearby."

"W-wait a minute. I live in Seibu-Shinjuku and I've been walking and commuting all my life. I can't let you run around this city!"

She tipped her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, if I am a responsibility, then fine. As if walking from the station to here was going to be the end of me that you just had to make me ride a car. Anyway, they do have restaurants in the basement, right? Now indulge yourself and give me some time to freshen up."

After thirty minutes, Xiaoyu came out the room with her hair down, wearing a pair of hipsters, red silk shirt, and a pair of matching sandals. "I am famished. Let's go."

The yakiniku restaurant wasn't far from where they exited. Luckily enough and since it was already nine in the evening, the place was not as smoky or as crowded as they expected it to be. The only peeve still, was the businessmen who created a unique blend of beer, meat, and cigarette at the other end.

_At least I'm using a good shampoo._ "So Miharu," Xiaoyu began as she flipped a slice of beef, "can you tell me anything more about this Mr. Kazama?"

The almond-haired girl took a gulp of Asahi before answering. "Tabloids say that his family is a bunch of crazy people except for his mom." She took another bite at her portion of beef. "His great grandfather, his grandfather, and his father were reported to be at each other's necks. Although… I think that his father and great grandfather got along pretty well."

Xiaoyu washed down the grilled scallop with her cold tea. "Colourful family. Anything else?"

"Oh you bet there is! He also has an adopted uncle. Anyway, they all wanted the whole pie and ended up getting less. On top of that, everything goes to him. Until last year, he really didn't have any interest on running that monster of a zaibatsu. Today, not only does he own and manage it, he can adopt three small countries with the revenues their raking in!

"Nobody even knew he existed until the mess almost destroyed the conglomerate. It only gets better when I mention he cleaned up the Mishima image."

Xiaoyu stuffed an octopus in her mouth. "I doubt the last part."

"You'll be pleased to know that he's quite a tree-hugger. His mom's a saint! Everybody knows that! His father's from the netherworlds. So are the men before him. I'm not shocked. You shouldn't be either. Mishima women are angels. Mishima men are demons."

"Interesting. So he's a mama's boy and a shark at the same time. A half-angel. No, a half-devil." Appearance-wise, Xiaoyu did not have a clue about him. Still embedded in her head was an image of a man in his forties or fifties, white, thinning hair, and god forbid, a pot belly. _Seriously, how different can he be from those people over there?_

The two women talked for hours about everything – from salons, to electronics, to tourism, and international politics. It was obvious that they were perfect friends. However, for the most part, Xiaoyu kept asking – extracting – dirt about the Mishima Group and pleading her case to her subordinate.

Miharu took a glance at her watch. 11:30. "Ms. Ling—"

"Please, it's Xiaoyu. Or Xiao if you want."

"M-ms. Ling Xiaoyu," she began hesitantly, "I'm afraid I have to go. I might not catch the last train if I stay longer than I should."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have kept you! Please, go ahead."

"But the bill –"

"I've got it covered. A treat. Consider it as a treat so be on your way home. I'll see when I come to visit the office."

Having the spacious elevator all to herself, Xiaoyu hummed inside as she pressed the button that would bring her to her suite. Almost forgetting she was in a public place, she stretched her arms as she would in some mornings and stepped out as soon as the doors parted. Xiaoyu took a step then suddenly found her back banged against the elevator door. Not even a second later, she fell on the floor in disgrace.

A man closed his door shut when he saw someone thrashing about by the elevator. Squinting and leaning over his shoulder to see what was happening, he realized the belt of the girl's coat was caught by the elevator doors.

Xiaoyu tried to turn around and see what caused her to slam back. _Great. Somebody even got to see me land on my ass!_ Moving as quickly as possible, she was about to remove her coat when the elevator suddenly opened.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with genuine concern.

She quickly scooted away, and the stranger offered her his hand. After dusting herself, Xiaoyu immediately looked up to say "I'm fine, thank you," but couldn't even produce a peep. She didn't even notice how her skin prickling because of his velvet voice and gentle grip.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked again.

Xiaoyu felt warm and tingly all of a sudden. Her cheeks were a pink flush and her eyes looked at the handsome man as if she was going to eat him. When she realized that he was looking at her as if she was a nutcase, Xiaoyu yanked her hand away and pretended to dust herself off some more.

"I-I'm sorry," she said. "I can be very careless. Thank you for helping me. I-I must have offended you."

His lips curved into a fascinated smile.

She felt her heart stop. "Oh my," she breathed.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Xiaoyu waved her hands in front of her. "N-nothing. I didn't say anything. Anyway, thank you. Thank you very much for helping me."

To pick up the remnants of her pride, she spun on her heel and walked with poise to her room. And all the while, her face was making ten different expressions saying, "Idiot!"

Pressing the elevator button again, he leaned back to see which direction the girl was heading. Jin crossed his arms leisurely, and watched her enter the suite next to his. When the bell sounded, he quickly entered with a puzzled look on his face.

_Wait a minute._ "Something's not right," he told himself. After deliberating and coming up short with the answer, he shook his head and dismissed the matter altogether.

_Well, as you've read, I introduced Miharu as an employee for Ling Enterprises, Japan. I would have made her the secretary, but since she's Japanese and since there has got to be someone bound to pick up the boss, would anybody else have been perfect to fill in the role? Anyway, as I've previously mentioned, I've made some references in this story. Shinjuku is possibly the busiest district in Japan, most people live and go to work there. One of the nicest hotels there is, is Keio Hotel, situated very near the West exit of the Shinjuku station, which explains Xiaoyu's comments to Miharu. However, I haven't actually seen or been to their executive suites so I decided not to particularly indicate Keio Hotel. Let's just say that the hotel Jin and Xiaoyu are staying in is based on a genuine one._


	5. Chapter 4: The Makings of a War

**War of the Roses**

**By: Mako-chan**

(If I had a genie under my command, I'd wish to own Tekken characters… I can only wish.)

**Chapter 4: The Makings of a War**

"I'm going up. I'm leaving everything else to you."

"Like you always do," Tak said as Jin gave him a pat on the shoulder.

He gave a questioning look at his officer. "Is that a way to talk to your superior?"

Tak had to laugh at his remark. "Well, is this a way to treat your friend?"

"That's what friends are for," Jin answered readying himself for a quiet exit. "They count on one another and look out for each other."

"Or, you can say, they bite each other's heads off and ditch each other in a room full of old ladies."

"Who," he added, "should be asleep by 9:30 at the latest. You know I'd give anything to have a good night's rest. Besides, I have to meet with some American consultants tomorrow at the adjoining suite."

Jin's last statement gave Tak a little jumpstart. "About the suite—"

When he looked over his shoulder, Jin was already yards away, his hand up in the air saying his goodbye. Tak tried to catch up with him, but there were too many people asking too many questions. It didn't help that half of them were drunk. He suddenly regretted omitting that little detail when they had finalized the accommodations.

Xiaoyu gave a moan of satisfaction as she settled herself comfortably in the bath. She grabbed a folded towel and started to wash herself. Outside, she left a careless trail of clothing and lacy red and black underwear. She gave another satisfied sigh.

Jin opened the door to his suite, taking off his jacket and tossing it aside. He sat on the plush couch and propped his long legs on the table, and started to loosen his tie. Not feeling particularly comfortable with the silence, he grabbed the remote and started to flip channels. After a few minutes and failing to find a worthwhile show, he sprang to his feet and started to get ready to sleep.

After having a luxurious bath, Xiaoyu rose from the bathtub and dried herself. Wrapping her petite form in a soft towel, she proceeded to head out of the bathroom.

With his necktie discarded, Jin unbuckled his pants, leaving it unbuttoned and the zipper riding halfway. As he began to undo his shirt's top buttons, he came across the door to the adjoining suite. Having a sudden urge to inspect the other side, Jin opened the door. Much to his surprise, a faint, moist smell of flowers – roses – teased his nose.

Steam poured out of the bathroom, and after having a few moments of relaxation, Xiaoyu's face transformed from an ecstatic one to a frown. She had to pick up the clothes strewn all over the place.

The fleeting smell made him perplexed and curious at the same time, so stealthily, Jin followed it. Much to his surprise, he saw clothing scattered all over the lush carpet… what he saw made him stiffen – a silk shirt, a black tank top… and a sweet pair of lacy lingerie. Scanning the area, Jin saw a familiar looking black coat.

Before he could think, Xiaoyu suddenly appeared with the scent of roses lingering on her. Jin felt slightly heated and disturbed. There she was, the woman who literally fell on her ass, covered with nothing but an armful of terrycloth. It didn't help seeing tendrils of her midnight hair clinging to the front and back of her neck… neither did it help seeing her backside and the curve of her breast, all because she didn't bother to tuck the ends of the towel together.

After feeling a bit strangled, Jin finally expelled the breath he was holding for so long.

She turned around. "Who exactly are you and what are you doing here?" Xiaoyu shouted more than asked.

Taken aback by her words and tone, Jin managed to gather his wits and put on a dark face.

"If you're not going to say anything, then get out!"

Something inside him practically snapped. "I should be asking YOU that! How did you get in?"

"How did I get in? I'm staying here!" she exclaimed furiously, unconscious of her state of undress.

Overcome by his temper, he stalked towards the petite Chinese and backed her up against the wall… well, at least he tried. Jin had been too unmindful of his steps, his left foot catching her pants. In a horrible attempt to regain his balance, he reached for the nearest thing he could hold onto.

Unfortunately for Xiaoyu (i.e., conveniently for Jin ;), the nearest thing he could lay his hands on was her hand, the very hand keeping the last vestiges of her decency. In a quick tug-of-war, both of them yanked, causing them to crash in a heap.

After a few moments, Jin recovered. Giving a groan and shaking his head slightly, he braced himself on his elbows. If anyone walked in on them, they'd make a pretty good picture. For the tabloids, that is.

Her face told of slight pain, beautiful nevertheless. Totally unaware of himself, Jin stared at her creased little forehead, her wrinkled button nose, her rose-pink lip tucked under her white teeth. But it wasn't what he saw that strangely, overwhelmingly excited him.

_Have I been without the company of a woman too long? Is two weeks THAT long?_

There they lay on the floor, chest to chest, skin to skin. He permitted himself a glance downward and saw the delicate curve of her hip.

What a big, juicy headline they would make.

Xiaoyu squinted and tried to get rid of the unwelcome weight settled on top of her.

"Don't move."

His voice was rich and deep, cautious, and strangled. She opened her eyes and froze. Despite the room's cold temperature, it was unbearably warm. They – she – were unbearably warm. On top of her was this strangely stimulating man. He was naked from the waist up, staring at her with luscious brown eyes. When she realized that SHE was stark naked and only a sheet of silk separated them below, Xiaoyu's eyes grew wide with shock and fear.

All of a sudden, their anger seemed to have evaporated as they realized the situation they were in… or not.

Xiaoyu let out an ear-piercing scream.

Not taking any chances of alarming anybody who could possibly drop by, Jin did the one thing he thought would drown out her voice.

His lips swooped down and captured hers. When she screamed into his mouth once more, Jin drew her tongue and pressed his body against her. Xiaoyu relented, melting into his arms, responding to him shakily. After a seemingly endless moment and out of breath, they broke their heated kiss, albeit reluctantly.

"Quiet," Jin murmured, his hot breath fanning her ear and cheek.

"You've given more than enough reason to scream now."

"If you don't, things are going to get more complicated than they are," he said, carefully sitting up. Sure to focus on her eyes, he covered her again with the towel. "Let's settle this like adults for both our sakes."

Xiaoyu sat up and made sure that they were quite apart. "You started it. I don't know how you got in here but it was awfully rude and perverted of you," she spoke in between pants.

"You're forgetting I helped you just today."

She tipped her chin up. "Well, I've said my thanks. That doesn't change anything! You took advantage of me! If you wanted me to shut up, you could have told me right away! You could have done anything and everything except what YOU did! I should have you arrested, you lecher!"

Jin gave an unbelieving laugh. "You can't do that."

"Try me," Xiaoyu spat.

He stood up as if she didn't say anything. "And look at you, the flush on your face says it all. Don't you really know me? I found it cute at first, but threatening me is so not sexy of you."

Xiaoyu rose and met his measuring glance. "No, I don't. I don't care who you are because what you did was unfounded. I ought to call the police!"

"You'll do no such thing," Jin said with a tone of finality. "The farthest you'll ever go would be on tabloids. It won't look good for either of us. Or I can turn the odds against you. Forget about it. You can stay here. I'll figure out what to do with the guests."

Xiaoyu felt her cheeks flame in anger. "Who do you think you are?"

"Jin Kazama, that's who."

After the casual reply, the door closed with a smart click.

"Jin Kazama?" She couldn't believe her ears. The Jin Kazama was gorgeous... definitely gorgeous. Letting out a growl of frustration, she quickly swatted the thought and picked up her clothes. In her haste, she didn't realize something had been missing.

On the other side, Jin pulled the flimsy material out of his pocket. He couldn't contain the smirk spreading across his face. "Niiice, very nice… And very, very naughty."

_Whew! A rather difficult situation, don't you think?_

_Anyway… there are rooms in hotels that are adjoined. I know the circumstances are outrageous, but, it's not like I'm the first one to create something as bogus. I just thought it would be fun to make a "walk in" scene, and perfect for an introduction. I just hope you liked it as much as I did. This was a chapter I had fun writing… well, anything with fruity goodness is fun to write and read… snickers_

_I find myself quite livid this particular day. I was really into buying Samurai 7 but I read some not so pretty reviews and literally nasty twists in the ending. I don't know if it's the fangirl in me or the fact that I've been able to watch the original or a samurai girl or just plain romantic… If you've watched it, YOU know what I'm talking about. It's the type of wedge that would give you the urge to smack the next person to you upside down… or give you a heart attack. Then again, I might very well be exaggerating, but it can be as much as a let-down. It's going to drive me crazy for a few nights probably… Sometimes (and I repeat) sometimes, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Now that I think about it, it may have been cool to see the original in animation. If Ninja Scroll and RK OAVs are enough evidence, it's going to be just spectacular. In the meantime, I think I'll stick to the movie… Again, what does this have to do with anything in this fanfic? Nothing. _


	6. Chapter 5: Waging War

**War of the Roses**

**By: Mako-chan**

(I don't own them, but I can certainly look at them, can't I?)

**Chapter 5: Waging War**

"I could have you tortured because of what you didn't do."

"I tried, but then you were gone. Almost."

Jin crossed his arms and adjusted his earphone. "Really? There are many ways to tell me that you actually didn't get me, for some reason or another, the suite next to this." He was quite annoyed by the fact that such a discrepancy of gigantic proportions could happen. _What is happening with the world lately!_

"Well, you're still alive after barging in there, right? That's what matters."

"If what I came across wasn't a delectable sprite, I'd just love to strangle you with my bare hands," he shot back, but omitted the first part.

Tak simply ignored Jin. "Coffee shop, now. We don't want our prospects waiting." After doing his task of informing his boss, he immediately put down the receiver.

"I'll be down in five minutes." Xiaoyu took one last look at the mirror and ran a hand through her curled hair. She didn't have a good sleep the night before, knowing that her sworn enemy Jin Kazama, was just a door away. She had called the front desk for a transfer, but as fate would have it, all rooms were booked for the rest of the week. It disturbed her tremendously, and it was ironic that she was on her way to meet the enterprise people in a bid to set up a meeting with him.

_Or maybe I can barge in right now with a knife._

Whether she did what her mind pondered on or not, the occurrence of the inevitable was sped up, or so it seemed. Little did Xiaoyu know that her delegates were granted a short meeting with Jin by none other than Tak.

After formal introductions, Jin took a seat at the head of the table. The one to his right remained vacant, and there was no sign of a woman who looked deprived of a social life. However, it was difficult to tell from where he was sitting. His back was facing the entrance.

"She is on her way down. We did not expect such promptness. Very professional," one of the advisers, Mr. Luo said as they waited for the young head of the Ling Enterprises to come.

"Down? Ms. Ling is staying here?" Jin asked, trying not to sound shocked.

The middle-aged man nodded his head. "Yes, she is staying here…Oh, here she comes."

He craned his neck and found himself slowly standing, as if his legs had a will of its own. Walking towards him was the girl from last night. The one he helped on his way to a drinking party. The one he had walked in on later that night. The one he had the urge to kiss senseless._ No way! She looks like a college girl, not a CEO._

Xiaoyu almost stopped when she saw a familiar figure stand up from his seat. Her hunch could never be more exact. She tried to put on a brighter smile so as not to make them notice how her face suddenly turned pale.

"You're finally here!" Mr. Luo exclaimed. "Ms. Ling, let me introduce you to Mr. Jin Kazama, the owner and head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Mr. Kazama, this is Ms. Ling Xiaoyu, the successor of Mr. Wang Jinrey, the CEO of the Ling Enterprises."

Xiaoyu bowed her head, causing her hair to hide her face. The last thing she wanted to show was a look as if she had just seen the bogeyman… and a hot one at that. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope by the end of this meeting, we will be able to clear the matter at hand."

"Likewise. I look forward to having a good relationship with you," Jin said to Xiaoyu as he took his bow. He deliberately made a mistake with his words, making her flinch slightly. As a gentlemanly gesture, he helped her to her seat.

After an hour of friendly discussion and subtle debate, the delegates of the Ling Enterprises left.

"Change of schedule. You can have the night off today. Mr. Oda cancelled tonight's meeting," Tak informed Jin as he made a quick scan of his planner. "The forum starts in ten and I've made reservations for the consultants to meet you at the sushi bar." Like a well-programmed machine, the executive officer left, leaving Xiaoyu and Jin alone.

"So, you're actually Ms. Ling?" Jin asked, tossing her a sideways glance.

Xiaoyu tried to pretend he wasn't talking to her, but his stare was so piercing that it could've blasted holes right through her. "Yes, I am. Is it of any consequence to you?" she snapped, holding her chin high.

He looked at her this time with a smirk. "Of course. Wouldn't it be terrible of me if I didn't know the name of the woman I kissed and pinned naked on the floor?"

Xiaoyu turned to him and made a hissing sound. "I hate overbearing men."

"I happen to have a very soft spot for feisty little women… Hey, where are you going?" he suddenly asked, seeing her storm off.

"To a place I don't have worry about you being anywhere near," she replied, hastening her pace.

"Ouch!" Jin dramatically exclaimed, clutching at his chest as if he had received a fatal wound.

"It's supposed to hurt. Deal with it, Mr. Kazama."

"It's Jin," he told her, smiling as he easily caught up with her.

Xiaoyu gave a shrug. "Whatever."

"I'll be seeing you tonight, Xiao."

"I'm not counting on it." _Who does he think he is, calling me "Xiao"!_

The day had been busy for her, visiting the headquarters at Shinagawa. She met with all the directors and she had been briefed of all the particulars and activities the subsidiary had been conducting for the past six months. Xiaoyu managed to meet Miharu for lunch who seemed very busy that day. Too bad, she had wanted to go shopping for souvenirs and cakes to bring home.

After her tour, she decided to go around the district but grew tired after quite a while. Soon enough, Xiaoyu found herself alone in the hotel's bar and restaurant.

His meeting ending earlier than expected, Jin decided to drop by the restaurant to see what he could have for dinner. When he entered, he immediately spotted Xiaoyu sitting in a corner by the window, reading a magazine. Having successfully located his prey, Jin took purposeful strides towards her direction.

"What a surprise."

With the glass arrested halfway to her lips, Xiaoyu looked up to see Jin towering above her, a winsome smile on his irritatingly handsome face. This made her wrinkle her nose a little bit, and she put her drink down. Almost automatically, she eased herself onto her back, crossed her arms and turned her head away.

Meanwhile, Jin took the liberty of taking a seat across her, propping a foot on his knee. "Fancy meeting you here. I'm all alone too, you know."

Xiaoyu made a huffing sound. "You're insufferable, aren't you?"

"Irresistible," he offered.

Distracted and severely annoyed, she raised a hand in the air and summoned a waitress. "A bottle of sake, please."

Jin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You drink?"

"Yes, I do," Xiaoyu lied effortlessly. In truth, the first time she saw her grandpa drunk and reek of liquor, she swore to herself never to touch any of its kind.

"Are you sure you can handle it? I think you'll be out in one sip," he teased.

Not about to back out of a challenge, she bluffed, "Maybe you, not me."

"Me? Who are you kidding? I can finish your bottle if you wanted me to."

"Get your own, Kazama!" Xiaoyu yelled, obviously discomfited by his mockery.

"You don't need to tell me that." With a wave of his hand, a waitress came. "Another bottle, please."

She uncomfortably shifted on her seat. "Just what are you getting at?"

"Nothing, really."

"Then why are you being so annoying?"

"I'm not and you know that," he replied, shoving a hand into his pants pocket. "Look, Xiao, I know last night was not a very spectacular occasion for self-introductions. But I do want to get to know you. At least I'm sure of that. Business aside, I like you and I want to be friends with you. Hate me because I'm the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, but don't hate me as Jin."

The Chinese woman pretended not to listen and started to grab her bottle of sake when he snatched it from her hands.

"Tradition," he simply explained. "Hold your cup out."

Xiaoyu did as she was told and quickly gulped. The feeling and taste was so foreign that she had to keep herself from shaking her head.

Jin watched her recover, a flush already evident on her face. When his bottle came, he handed it to her, silently asking her to do the same. After finishing his, he gave out a satisfying bellow. He was by no means a heavy drinker, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. He reached for her bottle again and poured her another one.

Bit by bit, their tongues loosened, and not long after, they were telling each other stories from childhood and joking around.

"The biggest trouble I got into was when I snuck inside a cruiser," Xiaoyu told Jin laughingly, "I was so obsessed back then about having a theme park of my own. My grandpa told me that if I could talk to the owner of the ship, maybe he'll help me out."

"Why didn't you ask your grandfather then?" he asked with a chuckle.

Xiaoyu gave another burst of laughter. "I did. I was nagging him for years! After having been sent back, my grandpa was so worried sick and guilty! He told me he only said that to me so I'd stop pestering him about it. He didn't actually believe I'd do it!"

"You're fun," Jin commented, downing another drink. "Honestly, I had no idea about who you were and how you actually looked like… well, I did."

"Me too!" she excitedly chirped. "I thought you'd be older."

"I thought you'd be older than your actual age."

"I thought you'd be bald and lifeless."

"I thought you'd be ugly and without friends."

"Ugly?" Xiaoyu repeated and reached over to slap him on the arm. "You're so rude! Didn't anybody teach you manners and good conduct?"

"They did, I didn't listen."

"Since you've insulted me, I thought you'd have a potbelly."

Jin looked at his stomach. "I happen to have a body to die for."

She raised a questioning brow. "Really?"

He leaned over and whispered to her ear, "I can show you if you want."

Before Xiaoyu could answer and gain pieces of her restraint, she found herself standing in the hallway with Jin as he opened the door to his suite, staring at him as if he was the most astounding person on earth.

"YOU," she said dreamily, tracing his jaw with a finger, "that time, when you bent and offered your hand and asked me if I was alright… I thought you were the most beautiful man in the whole world."

Tempted with her blushing face and half-open lips, Jin placed a hand on the back of her nape and kissed her intensely and passionately. Xiaoyu moaned and closed her eyes, submitting to his touch and the feel of his lips on hers. He moulded them to fit his own, and pulled her closer to him. Aching to touch her, he permitted his hands to roam slowly from her waist, to the small of her back, and to that narrow place just below her breasts.

The taste of liquor and the strong scent of spice aroused her beyond belief, and his caresses if anything, ignited feelings she didn't know existed within her. He was strong, sensual, and gentle; the combination was too much to be refused. Xiaoyu felt melting against Jin, and in an effort not to fall on the floor, she clung to him, one hand around his neck, the other clutching on his shoulder.

Swiftly and expertly, he carried her, almost savagely bursting through the door. Finally inside, he kicked it shut, and wasted no time taking her to the bedroom.

_I don't know if the Chinese have a similar drinking custom. But what I do know is the Koreans have a similar tradition of pouring liquor for another. _

_Back to the matter at hand: Well, what do you think happened? _


	7. Chapter 6: A Tactical Mistake

**War of the Roses**

**By: Mako-chan**

(Yes, yes, yes. I own Jin and Xiaoyu… yeah right. In my wildest imaginations.)

**Chapter 6: A Tactical Mistake**

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was bright and the skies were crystal clear. For her, it was the perfect day to sleep in late. Xiaoyu stirred languidly, giving a sated moan as she willed herself back to sleep. Her body felt strangely deliciously exhausted.

The cold of the A/C brushed against her bare shoulder, making Xiaoyu snuggle closer to her source of warmth. As if in a dream, two powerful arms came to gather and warm her. It felt too real and impossibly enticing that she had to force herself into wakefulness. Xiaoyu's eyes fluttered open, and the sight that welcomed her made reality come crashing in.

There she was, in a sea of golden skin, in a valley of hard planes and strong muscles, bathed in spice and musk. There she was, head resting on the space between arm and shoulder… and completely naked for the second time.

Xiaoyu's scream was enough to shatter the windows.

Jin bolted right up to a sitting position, the blanket slipping to expose his bare torso.

"You!" she exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him, "You! You ruined me! You-you despoiler!"

He brought a hand to his forehead, trying to ease hammering on his head. "What are you talking about?"

"This!" Xiaoyu yelled, turning her head and looking at the tangle of sheets. She snatched the coverlet and got off the bed.

Jin leaned back, bracing his hands behind, the rest of his body covered by a thin blanket.

"Hey, I didn't do anything you didn't want me to. And don't tell me that you didn't want this to happen as much as I did. I would never ever forcefully take a woman to bed. Look, I didn't go as far as you think I did."

"That doesn't change anything at all!" she cried, tears threatening to spill on her cheeks. "How could have I committed such a big mistake?" Unable to stand the thought of talking to Jin, Xiaoyu ran to the other side, not even bothering to pick up her clothing.

He chased after her, but before he could catch up, Xiaoyu slammed the door to Jin's face. "Xiao, Open the door! Let's talk! C'mon, open up or the hinges are coming off!" he called out, pounding on the door.

"Even if you smash that door to pieces, what makes you think I'd talk to you again?" she cried yet again. Making sure she secured all the locks, Xiaoyu quickly tossed all her belongings in her suitcase. _I can't stay here, not anymore._

Jin pleaded the umpteenth time. "Please talk to me, will you? Spare me just a second and we'll settle this once and for all! Xiaoyu! Damn. Xiao, answer me!"

Sensing that she was nowhere near being reasonable, he gave up… in the meantime. "I need to attend to something for a while. Please be here when I come back."

"Like hell I would," she muttered, getting all her belongings organized. Xiaoyu grabbed the phone and punched a couple of buttons.

"Good morning, this is the front desk. How may I help you?"

Later that afternoon…

"Is there anything you would like to buy, Sir?"

Jin stared at the slice of cake a second longer before standing up. "Yes, I do. Can you give me a box of this and this," he paused, pointing at the mouth-watering blueberry cheesecake and tiramisu, and then continued, "Three large-sized muffins and a dozen bagels… and coffee. Make that two. Everything's to go."

The young shopkeeper nodded and repeated his order. "That would be 7,000yen, Sir."

He got his wallet and pulled out a couple of bills. As Jin waited for the food and coffee, he let his mind recall the events of the night before.

Sordid as it may seem, he felt less guilty than he should be, and wasn't placating himself by buying a ton of food. Jin hoped that it could, at the very least, get Xiaoyu to talk to him. Sure his head began to spin after successive shots, but in the end, it just gave him permission to lose control. It was undeniable that he was attracted to Xiaoyu. Very attracted. Jin kept thinking about her and couldn't help himself from doing so. Heavens help him; he might very well be crazy about her.

Above all, he hadn't experienced such biological gratification until last night, without even taking his pants off. _Now if Xiaoyu would quit accusing me of stealing her innocence... Well, not yet._

"Sir. Sir. Sir? Sir?"

Jin was jolted out of his musings with a big white paper bag in his face. He casually unfolded his arms and got the food and coffee, and headed straight to the suites. Jin knocked at the adjoining door and called out her name, but there was no response. Hoping it was left open somehow, he turned the knob and the door opened with a slight creak.

The room was clean… and deserted. Just when he was about to walk deeper inside the expansive suite, his cell phone rang.

"Good news," Tak said over the other line.

"What is?" he asked, wishing that there was still some trace of Xiaoyu.

"The suite. You can have it for the rest of your stay. The one previously staying checked out suddenly, so—"

"Say what!" Jin yelled, unmindful of the pain it would bring to Tak's ear.

"I said—"

Disbelief getting the best of him, Jin cut his trusted officer off. "She left! Damn, she left!"

**_Guangzhou_**

"Back so soon, my dear?" Jinrey asked, sipping his oolong tea as if a 10-year-old Xiaoyu just came from the backyard.

Before Li could give her a proper welcoming, Xiaoyu hauled her suitcase to her room herself and shut the door fast. "I take it the trip didn't go well."

"Maybe she met someone," the elderly man hollered from where he comfortably sat.

The next day, Xiaoyu resumed working, reading numerous reports and assessing endless project proposals. The moment she sat in her plush swivel chair, it seemed time didn't exist as she feverishly went about everything.

"Please! Spare me from the bickering, I beg of you!" Mei wailed as she entered her superior's office.

Xiaoyu looked up and gave a small shriek. Her assistant looked awfully harassed, her hair showing signs of occasional pulling and tugging.

"At least for my sake, talk to him! The phone's been ringing non-stop since this morning. I don't know if I can handle much more. You're taking things too far. Can't you be civil? You went there to negotiate, right? Unless something else happened I can't think of anything else! I can't think properly anymore!" she cried.

When Xiaoyu was about to respond, the phone rang again. "Alright already! Now go back to your desk and I'll straighten this out." After a few more rings, she picked up the receiver.

"Your obnoxiousness is spanning seas and provinces, Kazama. You must be very proud of yourself."

"Xiao, stop being so angry and hear me out."

Her nostrils flared at his bravado. "Oh don't you 'Xiao' me! You think you can talk your way just like that! I'm not a cheap strumpet!"

Jin massaged his temples and slouched on his chair. "I didn't say anything like that. You misunderstood things."

"Now you take me for stupid?" Xiaoyu was definitely seething with anger. "I just decided to talk to you because I wanted to tell you that you can shove your proposal down your ass!"

His jaw tightened, disapproving her tone and use of words. "Listen, you little brat! Don't bring business into our problem! Wait, if that's what you want, fine! Ever since you left I've been trying to reach you, to get you to understand, and you hurl bad language at me? You're so full of it!"

"What! You caused all of my problems in the first place! Ever since I met you, nothing went right anymore! Suit yourself! This is the last conversation we'll ever have. Goodbye!" Xiaoyu slammed the receiver down and grabbed her stress ball.

"Who does he think he is, calling me a 'brat'?"

With all the screaming and the slamming, Mei need not ask that the dialogue between Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama did not go well.

_**Tokyo**_

Jin took deep and measured breaths before responding to Tak's inquiries. No woman ever dared to go against him, let alone threaten him. Nobody sane would ever attempt to get in the nerves of Jin Kazama.

"So," his officer began casually, as if he didn't witness how his boss generated bolts and bolts of electricity; and his eyes turn scarlet and ready to shoot lasers from his forehead, "I take it the whole proposition is a no-go?"

"She cursed at me. Cursing women don't concede to proposals. I guess you called it wrong this time, Tak." Jin got up from his seat and stood in front of his sandbag. "Let's just leave things as they are. We've got stocks… Hell, we've wasted too much time on Ling Enterprises."

"Alright," he said, hiding his disappointment.

Jin watched his right-hand man exit his office. Inhaling deeply again, he assumed a stance, and with perfect leverage, gave a powerful punch that grains of sand spilled from the bag.

… Later that afternoon, Xiaoyu proposed breaking off their alliance with the Mishima Zaibatsu, however, the signed contracts would not expire for another ten years and there was no way to circumvent them….

Ever since that day, Jin and Xiaoyu neither saw nor contacted each other again… And they made sure it would stay that way.

_The issue still stands: What happened? What really happened? Did something actually happen in the first place? Well, I have an answer for you – READ AND FIND OUT! And sorry for a super late update ;P _


End file.
